


Something Big and Something Green

by Christywalks



Series: Cows on a Spaceship [3]
Category: Firefly, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Firefly, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 布鲁斯没有回答。他不知道该怎样回答这样一句话。他一边想对克林特大喊大叫，质问他你怎么知道成为浩克有多糟糕，多痛苦；但他同时也完全不知道克林特是不是经历过比自己还要更糟糕的事情，他没法让自己把这句质疑说出口。这是个无解的问题，布鲁斯暗自想，在克林特亲眼见过浩克之前一切都是未知数。也许他该做的是抓紧这些难能可贵的分分秒秒，好让以后多一些让他支撑过痛苦与折磨的美好回忆。





	Something Big and Something Green

 

布鲁斯从无梦的睡眠中猛地惊醒，因为R&B号的引擎突然停止运转了。他躺在黑漆漆的房间里朝天花板一个劲眨眼睛，被睡意笼罩的大脑一时间还没反应过来究竟怎么回事。

 

实际上，在刚上船时他为引擎的轰鸣声着实失眠了好几天，因为他之前的人生基本全部在星球表面或者轨道星站上渡过，飞船对他来说只是必要时的交通工具。再加上这艘萤火虫号真的已经够老了，引擎与其说在运转，不如说像台老式的钟表一样每隔几天必须被托尼修理敲打一下才能继续转动下去。在最开始那几天布鲁斯甚至只要停下不动就能感受到从地板以及四周墙壁传来的轻微颤抖，所以晚上一动不动躺着试图入睡就成了痛苦的噩梦；然而现在已经过去一个多月了，他已经习惯了引擎的轰鸣，甚至会在突然停转时惊醒——

 

引擎停转意味着飞船也停下来了。虽然他还没听到警报的声音，但各种各样不安的预感已经笼罩他的心头：同盟；被困；海盗——

 

“班纳博士，”正在布鲁斯因为自己的胡思乱想而渐渐心跳加速时，头顶突然响起一个沉稳轻柔的声音，“请您不要慌张，现在R&B号一切安全，只是引擎发生了简单的故障而已。”

 

“多谢你，JARVIS。”布鲁斯把被子朝上拽了一点，对着天花板喃喃回答。JARVIS，又一个R&B号上不可对外人言说的秘密，他们可爱又可敬的人工智能系统。布鲁斯刚上船时这位人工系统正在检修升级的过程中，所以他一直到了几天前才正式认识了这位“电子管家”。实话说他现在仍然没搞明白托尼怎么把JARVIS这样复杂的系统装进萤火虫级别的飞船，但他现在已经学会了对这艘船上和他无关的事情绝对不多问。

 

JARVIS说完这句话后就安静了下来，布鲁斯在床上又躺了一会试图继续睡，但过分的寂静反而让他睡不着了。最终他从床上爬起来，披上外套走出他的小房间。他原本准备去轮机室看看托尼需不需要他帮忙，但他才走到船员铺位与公共区相通的走道口就看到走廊一侧的一扇舱门突然被推开了——克林特那间，而他和托尼很快从下面一前一后钻了出来。托尼的格子衬衫才系了一半扣子，休闲裤松松垮垮的，而克林特上半身根本没穿衣服，头发乱成了一团草。两个人完全没发现藏在黑暗里的布鲁斯，在走廊里一边轻声嘀咕一边搂搂抱抱。

 

布鲁斯试图不一直盯着克林特看，但完全没用，因为克林特赤裸的上半身正朝他猛烈招手。在此之前布鲁斯只见过克林特在训练时因无袖背心而露出的手臂，他的肌肉线条已经让布鲁斯有些晚上睡眠困难。而现在——克林特不是那种肌肉特别发达的类型，比如索尔和史蒂夫（布鲁斯第一次见到俩肌肉发达的金毛大汉在锻炼区大汗淋漓地举重时直接抱着自己的瑜伽垫落荒而逃），但他的身体肌肉线条好看极了，而且胸口非常光滑，和布鲁斯自己毛茸茸的身体完全不同。布鲁斯有点绝望地想，克林特这个人究竟是怎么长的，竟然能完美地符合他的一切偏好，让他想对他没好感都不行。

 

他一边想一边朝后退了几步，准备回自己的房间努力消化他刚才看到的东西，但这时候在走廊上吻得热烈的俩人突然分开了，然后托尼朝他的方向大步走过来，一把就把藏在黑暗里的布鲁斯揪了出来。

 

“快去快去。”他把布鲁斯朝克林特的方向推了一把，而布鲁斯控制不住重心朝那边跌了过去，在即将落地前被一双非常有劲的手臂接住了——克林特的手臂。他半张着嘴，靠在克林特的胸口，看向托尼被阴影模糊的脸。

 

“呃，我其实是来看看你需不需要我帮忙？”

 

“不需要。”托尼非常迅速地回答，“大概变压器又出故障了，我这周已经修过两次了，几分钟的事。”

 

“那我——我回房间去了？”布鲁斯犹豫地问道，而托尼嗤笑了一声，直接扭头走了。布鲁斯还没搞明白他什么意思，在他身后克林特把他一把拎了起来让他站好，然后双手搭在他的脖子上。

 

“博士，我要伤心了。”克林特语气很哀怨但脸上带着笑，“你就这么不愿意和我一起过夜吗？”

 

“等等，可是你刚才和托尼——”布鲁斯的脑子彻底变成了浆糊，“他一会就回来了吧？”

 

“布鲁斯，”克林特重重叹了口气，“你都来了一个多月了，还没明白这艘船上究竟是怎么回事吗？”

 

“我明白，可是……”可是他还没切身参与进来。在三周前桑托斯星站那次任务之后托尼又给他专门讲述了R&B号上另一个不为外人所知的秘密：共享克林特。按照托尼非常简略且直白的话来说，那就是，克林特是大家的，只要他愿意，你想和他睡就和他睡，我们都不介意。

 

这些布鲁斯都明白，他也在接下来的三周里目睹了克林特在公共区和娜塔莎拥吻，在厨房和史蒂夫一边做饭一边毛手毛脚，和索尔做着做着训练就开始训练彼此了，以及无数次和托尼一起从轮机室钻出来时满脸油污。布鲁斯已经很明白大家共享克林特是什么意思，但他一直不确定这个大家是不是包括自己，以及要是他也参加进来是不是需要被邀请之类的。

 

“好啦，没什么可是，来吧。”克林特拖着他的脖子把他拽到自己的舱门旁边，然后示意布鲁斯先下去。都到这份上了再推辞也太尴尬了一点，于是布鲁斯点点头，率先爬了下去。

 

船员的舱房和布鲁斯所暂住的客房完全不同，分布在从驾驶舱通向飞船后半部的走廊两侧，而且因为萤火虫型号飞船细长的“颈部”，舱房与走廊并不平行，而是下陷的，所以船员进出自己的舱房必须要爬上爬下。R&B号上原本只有四间舱房，克林特，托尼，史蒂夫和索尔一人一间，娜塔莎则单独占据了一架宽敞舒适的穿梭机，把那里当成了她的私人船长室。布鲁斯刚上船时被安排在二层医疗室旁边的客房，虽然现在正式成了船上的一员，但他也没再换房间。

 

布鲁斯越过最后两级梯子，直接跳了下去，眼睛一边适应舱房内部的光线一边打量着四周。这是他第一次来克林特的房间，但他之前从来没想象过克林特的房间会是什么样子，所以他现在也无从对比。但总的来说，R&B号大副的房间小而拥挤，地板上乱七八糟堆着各种各样的东西，四面墙上有两面贴满了布鲁斯完全不认识的海报，空白的一面挂了整整三把样子长短都不同的弓，最后有舱门以及小盥洗区的这面则什么都没有。舱房一角有张勉强能睡下两个人的床，床铺上也乱的很，克林特揉成一团的衣服还躺在被子上，而床位则倚着一把吉他。

 

乱归乱，但这间舱房却像克林特一样，给布鲁斯一种满是生机的感觉。他能看到房间的主人没有像自己这样每到晚上就躺在床上无所事事，而是有自己的乐趣和生活。

 

“抱歉，房间乱了点，我一直都懒得整理。”他正想着，克林特哐的一声关上舱门，从身后跳了下来。布鲁斯有些拘谨地站在空地上，不知道自己该做点什么，因为克林特的房间没有椅子，但克林特只是非常自然地从他身后走过，搂住他的腰将他带到床上坐下。

 

“所以……”布鲁斯开了个头就停下来了，但克林特只是笑着看向他，反问道：“所以？”

 

“我们现在要做什么？”布鲁斯一闭眼一横心，直接问出来了。

 

“你觉得呢？”克林特还是笑着问他。

 

“当然是——”布鲁斯感觉自己的耳朵正在剧烈发烧，而克林特也注意到了，因为他开始用嘴唇轻轻碰触那一小块温度剧升的皮肤。布鲁斯感觉自己在克林特这个简单的动作下就立刻心跳加快，赶忙伸手推开他。他甚至还向后撤了一点，彻底离开克林特的身体，而对方只是挑起眉毛看向他，表情既不愤怒也不好奇。

 

“我——”布鲁斯深吸一口气，试图平复自己的心跳，“我很危险，克林特。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“不，你不知道，你们谁也没有见识过浩克的力量。”布鲁斯一提到自己身体里那个巨大的绿色怪物就忍不住伸手揉额头，“我没法冒险把他释放出来，尤其我们现在在一艘飞船上，而你离我这么近。浩克会把你们所有人直接撕成碎片的。”

 

“你的意思是浩克不会继承你的记忆，并且无法分清他是否身处危险？”

 

“我对他……没有那么多研究，我一般只是努力不让他跑出来，但我觉得大概吧。虽然他一般都是在我受到刺激的时候跑出来，但即便危险接触他也不会停下，会一直持续到将一切破坏的干干净净。当我再次夺回身体控制权时，基本上一座小城镇已经变成一片废墟了。”

 

布鲁斯以为克林特在听到这些后会嫌弃地推开他，宣布今晚就这样了你该回自己的房间了，但克林特只是沉默地思考了片刻，然后开口了：“所以说，你其实对浩克并没有很深的理解。”

 

“可以这么说。毕竟同盟在我屁股后面追了这么多年，我一直在努力不被他们发现。”

 

“所以你也不知道浩克真正的触发机制，以及他出现后的准确行为模式？”

 

“很遗憾，不。我们两个虽然共用身体，但彼此间并没有共通的记忆。我只能隐约记得一些非常痛苦而且非常愤怒的片段，但我猜这就是浩克的全部了，痛苦且愤怒。”

 

“但这并不一定。”克林特还是坚持这样说，而布鲁斯叹了口气。

 

“对，这不一定，但这是我的身体，而浩克是我的一部分，所以我知道他有多愤怒多痛苦。我希望有一天能够摆脱他，但在此之前我必须学会忍耐。”

 

“忍耐？你是觉得所有能让你变成浩克的事情都很痛苦？”克林特突然再次靠近他，手臂肌肉在动作时完全吸引住了布鲁斯的目光，让他差点没听到克林特接下来的话：“所以，这个也让你很痛苦咯？”

 

克林特嘴唇贴过来的瞬间布鲁斯毫无反应，完全没意识到他在干什么，因为克林特动作飞快，嘴唇之间的接触转瞬即逝。直到克林特向后撤了一点，带笑看向他，布鲁斯才终于反应过来。

 

“你——”他抬起手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，感觉自己的心跳变得又快又重，但和之前被伤害威胁时的感觉完全不一样。甚至连在他身体里沉睡很久的浩克也醒了过来，在他内心疯狂地喊叫，表达着他从未听过的愉悦。他抬起眼看向克林特在昏暗灯光下发灰的眼睛，想说什么，但克林特没给他机会，又凑了过来。

 

布鲁斯已经太久没和人有过任何亲密接触了，上次他被这样吻住是三年前的事，就在他实验事故的那天早上，他和贝蒂交换了一个熟悉的早安吻，而他满心都在考虑什么时候向她求婚。然而此刻贝蒂的影子只在他脑海中短暂地晃了一下就立刻被克林特取代了，专属于男性的凛冽气息侵袭着他的嗅觉，而他嘴唇旁边柔软的肌肤能感到积蓄起的胡茬，但这些他从没感受过的特殊之处完全没让他觉得厌恶，布鲁斯只想要更多，于是他抱住克林特的腰，张开嘴，主动加深这个亲吻。

 

完全不出所料，克林特的吻技好极了，和他比起来布鲁斯像个青涩的中学生。克林特的舌头灵活且甜蜜，用那种他惯有的懒洋洋的方式在布鲁斯的嘴里大扫荡。布鲁斯呼吸困难，觉得自己的心脏都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，但他的手环一直都没响，所以他逐渐放弃了控制，沉溺于与克林特的亲吻之中。

 

当他在过了不知多长时间，终于睁开眼睛时，克林特正像刚才那样带笑看着他，除了嘴唇通红之外没有任何区别。布鲁斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，试图数自己的脉搏，但克林特直接抬头问天花板：“J，刚才博士心跳频率最快多少？”

 

“最快137次每分钟。”

 

“看吧。”克林特朝他咧嘴一笑，“一垒才每分钟137下，离你的危险临界值还差得远呢。如果我们小心点的话，说不定可以平安上三垒。”

 

布鲁斯不知道该说什么，所以他又一次抱住克林特光裸的后背，把他们的嘴唇拼凑在一起。在他的嘴唇之下克林特正在得意洋洋地微笑，而这次布鲁斯选择把自己的舌头伸过去，试图更清晰地感受这个让他从最开始就无法自拔的笑容。

 

一切进展得很顺利，他已经把克林特压在了床上，而克林特的手正往他的睡裤之下进展，然而在这个时候JARVIS带着歉意的声音又一次响了起来：

 

“抱歉，巴顿先生，罗曼诺夫船长希望你现在立刻前往公共区。”

 

娜塔莎从来不大半夜没事干让船员爬起来集合，因为她也非常需要自己的美容觉，所以JARVIS说完这句话两个人的动作都停下来了。布鲁斯长叹一口气，坐直身体，而克林特从床上抓起衣服，边朝舱门走边往头上套。布鲁斯思考了片刻要不要回自己房间，因为娜塔莎毕竟只叫了克林特一个人，但经过这么一遭他实在睡不着，所以在经得克林特的允许后也跟着他一起去了。

 

***

 

当他们两个一前一后爬上通向公共区的舷梯时，娜塔莎蜷腿正坐在公共区最舒适的一张沙发上。布鲁斯从没在这个时间段见过他们的船长，所以有些惊讶地看到她穿着一件极具东方风格的黑色丝绸睡袍，左边袖子上绣着一只身材修长的白色禽鸟，绣花从袖子一直延续到胸前。像这样的衣物在现在的市场上可不多见了，看起来更像是从曾经的地球带出来的。睡袍袖子很宽，但并不算长，勉强遮住她的大腿根，而黑色的睡袍让蜷在下面两条雪白光裸的双腿看起来更具风情了。布鲁斯只看了一眼就移开了目光，感觉心跳略微加速。他得承认无论现在有多喜欢克林特，他毕竟曾经和贝蒂在一起好几年的时间，对美丽性感的女性身体完全没办法无动于衷。

 

正这么想着，他身旁的克林特已经脚底一滑蹭了过去，双手直接落在娜塔莎的大腿上。布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，还在想娜塔莎会怎么对待光明正大的咸猪手，就看到红发船长原本蜷在一起的双腿突然一展，仿佛某种精致脆弱的花朵突然绽放，然而片刻后这朵花就缠上了克林特的脖子。于是，布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着一片白光划过，克林特已经面朝下倒在沙发上，而娜塔莎双腿交叉夹着克林特，骑在他的脖子上，仿佛什么事都没发生过一样看向布鲁斯。

 

“博士，你也来了？”娜塔莎语气冷静地朝他问候，而布鲁斯盯着脸色胀红的克林特，咳嗽了一声：

 

“船长，你不觉得——”

 

娜塔莎挑起一根眉毛，布鲁斯讪讪闭上嘴，觉得自己是被冲昏头了才会管这两个人之间的情趣。他想的没错。他刚刚在旁边的沙发上坐下，娜塔莎就伸开了腿，而克林特满脸通红，一边咳嗽一边坐直身体，看起来要多可怜有多可怜。

 

“咳咳，布鲁斯，”他边咳嗽边笑着对说，“你永远也猜不到曾经有多少人死在这双腿下面。”

 

他的话听起来似乎在开玩笑，但布鲁斯不由自主打了个寒颤，而娜塔莎的腿突然间完全没有刚才看起来那么诱人了。

 

“好了，不说废话了。我大晚上过来不是陪你们玩的。”娜塔莎说，“我有重要的事情要和你商量。”

 

“你说。”克林特抱起胳膊翘着腿。布鲁斯知道自己完全插不上话，于是闭嘴乖乖听。

 

“就算你刚才在忙着干托尼，也应该意识到，我们的船停了。”娜塔莎干巴巴地说，而克林特嘟囔了一句非常感谢，“托尼刚才去了趟轮机室——”娜塔莎的话说了一半就停了下来，叹了口气，克林特主动接上：

 

“情况很糟糕？”

 

娜塔莎点点头。“是的。相当糟糕。托尼说飞船引擎里最重要一个零件彻底报废了，除非完全换成新的，否则我们没办法使用动力推进器。”

 

“所以我们现在可以算被困在太空里不能动弹？”

 

“倒也不是不能动弹，”娜塔莎说，“托尼说我们还有两个独立于推进器系统的备用推进器可以使用，但功率非常小，只有原来速度的十分之一。”

 

“好吧，十分之一也是在移动，那我们还是先回绿叶星。船上的储备——”

 

“不够，克林特。”娜塔莎的眉头越皱越深，“我们在绿叶星新购买的那批储备，无论食物还是燃料，都只够我们在宇宙里使用二十天，而以我们现在的速度，大概要四十天才能回绿叶星。”

 

“那你说怎么办？”虽然克林特还是在质问，但从他的语气布鲁斯意识到克林特已经发现问题所在了，只是他不愿大声说出口而已。但娜塔莎很显然没有这个顾虑，红发女船长看了他们一眼，再次开口：“我们只能改变航线，临时前往丰收星系。也许在法拉第——”

 

“不，”克林特突然站起身来高声反驳，“不，没门，我不同意。”

 

“克林特！”娜塔莎倒是仍然坐在沙发上，但也同样抬高了声线。布鲁斯听到船员舱房那边的走廊上传来一声舱房门开启的声音，很显然公共区的争吵唤醒了其余本该在熟睡的船员。无论是谁，布鲁斯只希望快点来个人阻止R&B号上最有杀伤力的两个人战火越烧越旺之后伤及无辜。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我们没得选，好吗，我们只能改道去法拉第。我也不希望情况变成现在这样，但是没办法，我们总不能干坐在这里等死吧？”

 

“我们可以在这里等；你可以驾驶穿梭机回到绿叶星，买好托尼需要的零件再回来。一来一回不会超过二十天。”

 

“然后等一个人我回来之后发现R&B号已经变成一片废墟，而除了博士之外所有人都死了？”布鲁斯惊讶于他们吵架的时候还能想起自己没法轻易死亡这回事。他深吸一口气，决定试着调停一下战火：“抱歉，打扰一下，但你们能告诉我你们究竟在吵什么吗？我听懂了娜塔莎想让我们改道去一颗叫法拉第的星球，而克林特你……不愿意？为什么？”

 

克林特猛地朝布鲁斯扭过头来，脸色又变回刚才被娜塔莎扼住脖子那样通红，双眼因愤怒与激动的情绪而闪闪发亮。当他开口时，布鲁斯第一次听到克林特用这种语气对他说话：“怎么，博士，你在同盟的时候连这个都没学过？”

 

“克林特。”娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，而克林特立刻意识到自己情绪不对，闭上嘴，重新坐回布鲁斯身边，伸出一只手揽住布鲁斯的腰。布鲁斯僵硬地向前倾了一下，不知道该不该躲开他，于是克林特叹了口气，手臂紧紧搂住布鲁斯。

 

“抱歉，博士，是我太激动了，但是我也是为了你们。”克林特满是歉意地在布鲁斯耳边说，而布鲁斯转过身，有些费解地看向他：

 

“所以究竟是怎么回事？我之前的确没听说过法拉第这个星球，或者丰收星系。这里究竟怎么了？”

 

“其实也没怎么，博士，”克林特轻声说，“只不过它们离该死的掠夺者领空太近了点。”

 

***

 

无论克林特再怎么和娜塔莎私下里争持，最终在几个小时后大家在餐厅一起吃早饭的时候，他们两个向其他人公布了这个消息。

 

“我和克林特已经决定了，”娜塔莎坐在长桌一端，对所有人说，“暂时前往法拉第星，在那里看看能不能买到替代零件。”餐桌旁没人有意见，没露面的史蒂夫和索尔甚至没有半点惊讶的表情，显然都听到了公共区里那段争执。

 

“R&B号从三个小时前已经开始转向了，按照现在的飞行速度，我们大概能在明天下午四点左右抵达法拉第。”克林特接上娜塔莎的话。“大家有谁有其他建议吗？”

 

“没有建议，但，法拉第可不是什么好地方。”史蒂夫咽下嘴里的面包，抬头说道，“我们去年来过一次，上面已经没什么人了。你确定我们能买到需要的零件？”

 

“不是什么特别昂贵的零件，只是特别烦人而已。”这回轮到托尼回答问题了，而他可没有史蒂夫那么有教养，知道把东西咽下去再开口，“每艘萤火虫级别的飞船上就这么一个，两英寸不到的东西，没了你就像被困在池塘中心一只突然忘记怎么游泳的鸭子。现在同盟市场上这玩意已经不生产了，但其他地方还有很多，因为前两年同盟报废了一大批萤火虫级别以及同期其他两个型号的运输飞船，而我知道法拉第恰巧有个废弃飞船回收厂，我们去那边碰碰运气。”

 

托尼是维修机械方面的专家，没人对他的话有意见，于是大家一致同意抵达法拉第之后首要目标是去那家飞船回收厂，但这个活不需要六个人一起。

 

“我和托尼去回收厂；克林特，你和索尔两个人带上我们还剩下的那点药品，去聚集区能换多少口粮就换多少，以防我们在这里待太长时间不够吃；史蒂夫，你留下来看这船，就算暂时没法起飞也准备好其他——不，等等。”

 

正在安排分工的娜塔莎突然停了下来，然后一直埋头吃早饭的布鲁斯注意到红发船长的目光突然落在自己的身上，立马抬起头。

 

“博士，”娜塔莎眯起眼睛，若有所思地对他说，“我改主意了，你陪克林特去聚集区，索尔你和我们一块来。”

 

娜塔莎的话在这艘船上一向很管用，索尔没问为什么突然给他换了个任务，史蒂夫也没抗议只有他一个人留在船上。布鲁斯很在意为什么娜塔莎会突然让他跑外勤，但他不太好意思当着这么多人的面问，于是只是点了点头，继续低下头吃他碗里完全没有味道的糊状速食粥。

 

***

 

早餐结束后克林特就去了驾驶室，今天早上正好是他当值，一直到下午五点才结束，吃过晚饭后在公共区的一角调试他的各样武器。布鲁斯拿着便携中枢，想看会托尼给他在上面下载的几本小说，但根本看不下去。公共区里没其他人，于是他放下中枢，坐到克林特身边。R&B号大副的身体很热，也许跟晚饭有点关系，也许单纯因为他调试武器时那股让布鲁斯着迷的专注劲头：枪支细小的零件在结实的手指之间来回翻转，手臂肌肉微微紧绷，额头上沁着一层亮晶晶的汗。

 

布鲁斯一开始不知道自己该不该靠过去，但克林特感觉到沙发重量变化后就抬起头朝他笑了笑，然后歪头示意自己的肩膀。于是布鲁斯心满意足靠了过去，头倚着克林特的肩膀，蜷起腿，只穿着袜子的双脚踩在沙发面上。他叹了口气，只感觉到宁静舒适，仿佛整个宇宙乱七八糟的各种问题在这一刻和他们没有一点关系了。

 

只不过，他毕竟是布鲁斯，他总要开口问些问题。

 

“你不觉得很奇怪吗，娜塔莎突然让我和你一起出去。”

 

布鲁斯感觉到克林特耸了耸肩，能想象出对方做这个动作是惯有的撇嘴表情：“怎么说？”

 

“娜塔莎从来不放心我干任何事——我自己都不放心我干任何事。你想想看，你们哪次出去交易或者做事情的时候是带上我的？我永远都只能待在R&B号里面等你们回来，只有确定周围没有同盟的半片衣料才敢出去放个风。”

 

“布鲁斯，你这是在抱怨吗？”克林特的口气半是惊讶半是好笑。

 

“不，我是在陈述事实。娜塔莎从来不让我出去，所以这次太奇怪了。”

 

“没什么奇怪的，”克林特放下手里这把铮亮的手枪，抓起面前桌子上另一把，布鲁斯实在看不出两者之间有什么区别。他停了片刻，又耸了耸肩，“你没去过法拉第，但我向你保证那里会是你见过的最荒凉的星球。没有同盟，没有——什么都没有。”

 

“但还有人类在上面定居？”布鲁斯问。

 

“只要有一片土地，就能有人活在上面，我猜我们就是这样生命力旺盛的宇宙臭虫。”听克林特的语气，他似乎微微笑了起来，“每次去法拉第我都觉得自己变成了多愁善感的更年期女性，恨不得缩成一团大哭一场。”

 

“这么糟糕？”

 

“这么糟糕。”克林特轻轻叹了口气。“所以，我猜娜特是想让你见识一下这个宇宙还有比动不动就变成绿色巨人更糟糕的存在。”

 

布鲁斯没有回答。他不知道该怎样回答这样一句话。他一边想对克林特大喊大叫，质问他你怎么知道成为浩克有多糟糕，多痛苦；但他同时也完全不知道克林特是不是经历过比自己还要更糟糕的事情，他没法让自己把这句质疑说出口。这是个无解的问题，布鲁斯暗自想，在克林特亲眼见过浩克之前一切都是未知数。也许他该做的是抓紧这些难能可贵的分分秒秒，好让以后多一些让他支撑过痛苦与折磨的美好回忆。

 

想到这里，他向后侧过脸，头一次主动靠近了克林特。被他倚在身后的男人似乎因为他难得的主动而小小地吃了一惊，手里擦拭到的一半的枪啪嗒一声掉在桌面上。几秒种后布鲁斯就觉得自己选这个姿势实在是个天大的错误，但当克林特用带着清理机油味道的手指轻轻托住他的下巴，让两个人的嘴唇凑得更近时，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让自己的大脑停止了一切无关紧要的思考。

 

***

 

二十多个小时后，R&B号终于颤颤巍巍地降落在法拉第星的地面。按照前一天娜塔莎的安排，三组人分别做着最后的准备工作，布鲁斯也被克林特叫去自己的舱房。武器是必不可少的，布鲁斯倚在墙上，十分敬畏地注视着克林特将各种型号大小的枪支和匕首变魔术一样塞进衣服里，然而看起来仍然只像穿了一件衬衣和背心。

 

“我永远也想不出你是怎么做到的。”布鲁斯敬佩地问，“刚才那把到哪里去了？你走路的时候不会觉得硌得慌吗？”

 

“哦，宝贝，那只是因为我见到你太高兴了而已。”布鲁斯从模糊的记忆中知道克林特大概开了个老掉牙的玩笑。不过当他拿着一把小手枪朝这边走过来的时候，布鲁斯可就笑不出了。

 

“我不会用那玩意。”他先发制人，但克林特只是笑着摇了摇头。

 

“你拿着，”他把手枪硬塞进布鲁斯手里，“我还没沦落到指望你在枪战的时候助我一臂之力，不帮倒忙往我脚上开一枪已经很不错了。”

 

“那这是干什么用的？”布鲁斯端详着手里的枪，认出这是他第一次见到克林特的时候对方一直在手里把玩的那把。这可是克林特的爱枪之一，布鲁斯还没见过他哪次出去的时候不带在身边。

 

“这本来是让你自尽用的，但鉴于你会变成绿色的巨人，所以如果有需要，你可以用它来解决我。这是我所有枪里准度最好后坐力最小的一把了，给新手用也很合适。”克林特语气淡然地说完这番话，布鲁斯再次因惊讶而半张开嘴。

 

“恐怕我没听清。你是说——你让我用这把枪——”

 

“对的，布鲁斯，我让你用它杀掉我，如果我落入掠夺者手里的话。”克林特点点头，然后做了件布鲁斯从没见过的事：他从墙上取下箭筒，背在身后，然后抓起那把两头弯曲的黑色长弓，手臂用力一甩。吧嗒几声脆响后长弓已经收缩成手臂长短，然后克林特同样将弓朝身后一放。他的弓似乎与箭筒是配套的，悄无声息地吸附在上面，纹丝合缝。

 

“法拉第有这么危险？”布鲁斯回想起几个周前第一次见到克林特射箭时他那句玩笑话，有点紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“是的，法拉第就这么危险。”克林特拍了拍他的脸蛋，“不过我会尽我全力保护你，所以你什么都不用做，只要负责担心就好。”

 

***

 

当他们装备完毕抵达货舱时其他人都到了，当然除了自从进入丰收星系就没再出过驾驶室的史蒂夫。货舱门和气闸都已经开启，娜塔莎和索尔正在启动他们一直停在这里的那台小型喷气运输飞车——骡子，这是R&B号的人给这辆飞车的外号，布鲁斯觉得很形象，因为这辆飞车虽然飞行速度不是很快，但运输量非常大，而且特别耐撞，尽管飞车四周已经坑坑洼洼却仍然非常结实。照理采办物资的人会开这辆车出去，但他们已经把飞船停在了聚集区旁边，飞船回收厂要远得多，而且他们本来也没指望能在这里交换到多少资源，所以娜塔莎、托尼和索尔开骡子过去尽量节省时间，而克林特和布鲁斯步行，只带了两个中等大小的储物袋。至于在像法拉第这样的星球上无比珍贵的药品，克林特把它们放在了一个小拉链包里，贴身保管。

 

他们检查好通讯，商量好回程时间，然后索尔开着骡子带着娜塔莎和托尼消失在货舱。克林特看了布鲁斯一眼，通过飞船内部通讯器告诉史蒂夫他们也准备离开了，让他半分钟后关上气闸和货舱门，然后带着布鲁斯走出飞船。布鲁斯不知道自己该做怎样的心理准备，他想象不出法拉第究竟会有多糟糕。他之前毕竟也在几个小边境行星待过三年，那里可不是什么人间仙境，饿肚子是常有的事。但当他真正看到法拉第的那一瞬间，他有点明白克林特的话是什么意思了。

 

这里也不是人间仙境——不，这里是货真价实的人间地狱。他甚至还没完全走出R&B号的货舱就已经闻到空气里一股腐烂腥臭的味道，仿佛有太多的尸体堆积在一起同时变质。法拉第这颗小行星现在应该是夏天，或者这里的气温一直这么热，布鲁斯不得而知，但迎面而来的热浪加上腥臭已经让他开始胸口发闷了。这种感觉一直持续到他们走出地面因飞船下降喷气而被吹成圆圈状的荒草，走上地表唯一能看出痕迹的道路，而布鲁斯的目光不由自主顺着嘈杂的鸟叫声朝路右边望去——四五只叫不出名字的鸟正在抢食沙地里一片连在一起血肉模糊的骨架。谢天谢地那些尸体看起来绝对不是人类，但布鲁斯仍然感觉午饭正在他的胃里翻腾。

 

“那边——那些是什么？”布鲁斯忍不住开口问克林特，感觉自己的声音在颤抖。

 

克林特也把目光从那片极其惨烈的尸体上收回来，看着布鲁斯，摇了摇头。“那些是聚集区的人养的家畜。”

 

“他们……他们为什么要杀掉家畜？”

 

“不是他们杀的，是掠夺者。”克林特叹了口气，“当掠夺者来的时候，所有人都会跑进地窖之类的地方躲起来，但没人还有时间顾忌家畜，所以它们就成了愤怒的掠夺者的目标。掠夺者不吃动物，但他们也不会放过动物，所有倒霉的家畜都会被他们活生生扭断脖子，剥皮，或者砸碎脑子。聚集区的人也不敢再吃这些被掠夺者杀掉的家畜，生怕染上病自己也变成掠夺者，于是死掉的动物会被尽可能远地埋到沙地里。可是天气这么热，尸体会吸引大量食腐动物，于是它们又被刨了出来。”

 

“天呐。”布鲁斯忘记了呼吸，一个劲眨着眼睛试图把涌进嗓子的胃液重新咽回去。“我一直……我一直以为掠夺者只是个谣言，是那些反对同盟的人编出来的传说。但是——如果人类被他们捉到了——”

 

“掠夺者会强奸和杀害他们遇到的所有人，吃他们的肉，并且把他们的皮剥下来做衣服。”看着布鲁斯的脸色，克林特轻声加上最后一句：“而且不一定按照这个顺序。”

 

布鲁斯的呼吸彻底卡在嗓子里，因为克林特的眼睛在说出这句话的时候比法拉第此刻的天空更阴沉，尽管他什么都没说，但布鲁斯仍然能感受到掩盖其下的无边痛苦与愤怒。布鲁斯在此刻清晰意识到，克林特曾跟这些掠夺者正面接触过，他知道他们有多恐怖，他也许甚至——顾不上自己心里那点害怕，布鲁斯紧紧握住克林特的手，反复捏着他长满茧的手指。

 

“嘿，还记得吗，”他不知道该怎样安慰克林特，只是努力微笑着说，“你负责保护我，我负责担忧。”

 

“没错，”克林特也缓缓扯出一个笑容，“我绝对不会让你出事的。”

 

***

 

通向聚集区的路并不长，虽然中间间断了两次，但克林特很显然曾经来过这里，很容易就找到了路。大概半个小时后布鲁斯就看到了路的两侧开始出现矮小简陋的住宅，大部分是砖石结构，但有些带着茅草的屋顶。在每幢房屋的背后布鲁斯都能看到一块面积不算太大的耕作区，被护栏围起来小格子里种着及腰高的作物，布鲁斯对这方面了解不深，只觉得看起来像是小麦之类的东西。离他们最近的几块地里只扎着稻草人，但布鲁斯能看到离他们大概二十米远的一幢房子旁边有个人影，似乎在朝他们这边看。

 

“克林特，”布鲁斯用手肘戳了戳身旁不知道在观察什么的人，“看那边。”

 

“嗯，我看到他了。”克林特点点头，“布鲁斯，我们马上就要进入聚集区了，我希望你认真听我接下来要说的话：听我的指令，不要轻举妄动，更不要太有同情心。”

 

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，扭头看向克林特：“前两条我明白，可……不要太有同情心？”

 

“我知道你觉得这个地方糟糕透了，但相信我，你还没看到更糟糕的。你一会还会看到奄奄一息的老人，骨瘦嶙峋的孩子，他们会抱着你的腿哭泣，让你想把手里的一切都给他们。但是布鲁斯，他们同样都是些十足的暴徒。你知道为什么法拉第会变得这么荒凉吗？”

 

“你说过，因为这里离掠夺者太近了。”

 

“不仅如此，还因为除非万不得已，否则没人愿意到这个星球来做生意。这里的人们见识过太多次掠夺者的袭击，以至于他们也在某种意义上变成了掠夺者。过去十年里有陆陆续续五六艘飞船在这里停驻后永远消失了，甚至包括两年前一艘载有五十多个人的移民运输船。没人知道具体是怎么一回事，但这种消息总会渐渐传开的：有些人说这几艘飞船一落地就被掠夺者袭击了；但还有人说，袭击他们的其实是聚集区的人，那些船不过因为倒霉，带了太多物资而已。”

 

“我的天啊，”布鲁斯已经不知道这是自己今天第几次这样感叹了，“那我们……我们岂不是很危险？”

 

“对啊，所以你以为我为什么会这么反对我们来法拉第？但是没有办法，我们需要零件；同时我们也要做好这个星球没有零件的准备。我相信如果给托尼一段时间，他能自己搞出来一个，所以我们必须来换点物资。”

 

“你带的是药品，边境星球上比黄金还贵的东西。”布鲁斯瞄了一眼贴近克林特右侧腋下的拉链包，“你不怕我们也像那些船一样消失？”

 

“哦，他们可以试试。”克林特终于露出自他们降落到法拉第之后第一个真切的笑容。“还记得史蒂夫说过的吗，我们去年来过一次。当时他们就试过了，而R&B号现在还好好的呢。”

 

布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，正想说什么，克林特突然举起右手挡在他的身前。于是他闭上嘴，看到左手边第二间房子里朝他们的方向走出两个人：左边那个五十多岁，发际线后退得厉害，穿了一身灰色毛呢，领口别了个有点生锈的五角星徽章，上衣袖口磨损得很厉害，还带着黑灰色的污渍，身上倒是没看到武器；右边是个比他个子高一点的三十多岁男人，戴了顶布鲁斯快十多年没见过的老式毡帽，一只手按在腰带的枪托上。两个人在距离他们十步远的地方停下了。

 

“巴顿。”左边那个男人率先开口了，嗓音又粗又哑无比难听，而右边的人只是带着敌意看着克林特他们，手一直按在枪上。“没想到你们还有胆子回来。”

 

“嘿，维托，我能怎么说呢，至少我良心上过得去。”克林特微笑回答，然后转头对布鲁斯用完全没压低的声音耳语道：“这位是法拉第人类聚集区所谓的‘警长’，他去年试图绑架我，我打断了他儿子两条腿。”

 

“巴顿——”左边的男人气急败坏地喊了一声克林特的姓，而布鲁斯有些惊慌地看着右边的那个正在掏枪。他的大脑甚至还没意识到该出声提醒，就感觉克林特的手臂在他视线边缘一闪，半秒后原本插在克林特腰间枪托里那柄手枪已经被稳稳地举在身前。对面的男人很显然慢了一拍，一脸愤恨地看着克林特，缓缓放下手。

 

“听着，维托，我们不是来找麻烦的。我知道去年我们说过，R&B再也不会来你这个破地方，但这次情况特殊。”

 

“什么情况？同盟终于把你们那只破虫子捏烂了？”维托即便被枪指着仍然一脸挑衅，“还是说，你们船上又多了惹事的人？你后面这位我去年可没见过，怎么巴顿，你的屁股就这么耐操，四个人轮流插还插不够，每年还要去市场上再买一个鸡巴？”布鲁斯看到他脸上挂上一抹淫笑，用手拍了拍自己脏兮兮的裤子前裆，“还是说，你想让维托老爹来满足你？”

 

“多谢你，不过我现在船上暂时够用，而且你的好兄弟连半个都顶不上。”克林特的语气听起来倒是没有半点愤怒和慌张，可也没进一步动作。布鲁斯正纳闷，突然被从余光划过的一抹一闪而逝的白光吸引了注意力，顿了两秒终于意识到那是什么，身体立刻绷紧了。克林特似乎感觉到了布鲁斯的不安，轻轻咳了一声，继续说下去：“维托，我没工夫和你在这边动嘴皮子，我这次真的带了你肯定感兴趣的货来。如果你同意这次有点礼貌，那我愿意不计前嫌，和你交易。”

 

“你们就是群收破烂的，巴顿，你能带来什么我想要的货？”维托语气不屑地问。

 

“阿莫西林胶囊。”克林特说。

 

“你他妈最好不是在骗我，你怎么可能搞到这种好东西？”

 

“听着，维托，我现在要把枪放下，然后给你扔一枚样品。你最好保证你的手下们不会趁这个时候给我一枚子弹，包括藏在后面阁楼上那几个，不然——你大概还记得罗曼诺夫的枪法有多准。”

 

维托用那双鬣狗一样的小眼睛盯着克林特看了片刻，然后点了点头。克林特先转头朝布鲁斯安抚地笑了笑，将手枪收回枪托，然后从裤子口袋里掏出一枚红白两色胶囊扔给了维托。趁对方在验货，克林特回手搂住布鲁斯的后背轻轻拍了两下。

 

“嘿，别担心。”克林特声音很轻，“这群人脑子不怎么好使，而且我们去年把他们搞怕了，他们不敢把我们怎么样。”

 

布鲁斯想说，我从来不担心我自己，我只担心你一个人，但这时候维托验完了货，朝他们这边又走了几步，原本猥琐无比的脸上竟然多了不少震惊。

 

“你们竟然搞到了真货，”维托将那枚胶囊捻在两根指头中间，连声音都变高了，“而且还是同盟的货。”

 

“你太看得起我们了，维托。想必你在这边与世隔绝太久了，已经忘记同盟的货长什么样子了。”

 

“你他妈别把我当傻子看，巴顿。就算你给药换了胶囊，我也能尝出纯度。只有同盟才会有这么大手笔的高纯度阿莫西林。”他说到这里嘴角一咧，露出一个狰狞的笑容。“别忘了两年前——”

 

“休斯顿号，我当然不会忘，那是艘同盟的移民船，上面自然有同盟的药。”克林特摇了摇头，“我真不知道你每天晚上是怎么睡着的，维托。”

 

“安然入睡，像个小婴儿，知道我第二天不会被饿死，而且在掠夺者来的时候有藏身之处。”他顿了顿，把胶囊抛在空中又接住，然后说：“我也不跟你废话了，巴顿。你带了多少这种东西，我全要了。”

 

“那要看你能拿什么来跟我交换，维托。”克林特回答道，“你要知道这东西在黑市比黄金还贵。”

 

“你也知道我们这里都有什么，杂草，死尸，快要病死的人——说实话，巴顿，我一直不明白为什么你们会来法拉第，第一次我就不明白，这次我更不明白。这里只是一个荒凉无比的大石块，上面活着几个不想太早死掉的人，究竟有什么值得你们这样一艘船一次又一次地来。”

 

布鲁斯忍不住侧过脸看了一眼克林特，但对方只是抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。布鲁斯对R&B号去年来这里做了什么毫不知情，而从维托的话来看，显然他们又有事情瞒着他没说。

 

对面维托还在继续他的演说。“所以，我一直觉得，巴顿，你们其实是同盟的人。在休斯顿号之前一切正常，但那之后过了没几个月你们就出现了，差点把这里搅成一团糟，还打断了弗兰基的腿。没错，你们是同盟的探子，巴顿，而休斯顿号的飞船里大概有什么重要的不得了的东西需要取回去。”

 

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，不知道该怎么面对维托这段完全离谱的联想，但他不得不承认某种意义上还挺符合逻辑的。要不是布鲁斯自己也在船上，他说不定真的会相信R&B号是同盟的间谍船。而且，他现在怀疑去年克林特他们也许真的是为了某个任务才来到这么荒凉的星球，说不定也是那个叫菲尔的人给他们的任务。他看着克林特，希望他能反驳维托的话，或者至少解释一句，但克林特只是紧紧闭着嘴，完全没有开口的迹象。

 

维托说完刚才那段话就停了下来，似乎在等什么，而这时站在他右边一直没说过话的人几步走到他的身旁，对他的耳边说了几句布鲁斯听不清的话。维托听完扭头看了他们一眼，然后把两根手指伸进嘴里用力吹了一声口哨。突然之间，周围零散的房屋屋顶上全都出现了手持武器的人影，六七个人举枪将克林特和布鲁斯团团包围在中间，而维托朝他们大步走过来，抬手就给了克林特脸上一拳。布鲁斯下意识捏紧拳头，但克林特的手捏住了他的肩膀，阻止他接下来可能的任何动作。

 

“你骗我，你个婊子养的混蛋。”维托甩着自己的手，布鲁斯看到他的关节全红了，可想而知克林特脸上的伤更重。“还说什么让我小心罗曼诺夫——你们的船彻底飞不了了，除了你们之外所有人都在五公里以外的飞船回收厂。没人救得了你们。”他右手一把拉开克林特挎在右肩的拉链包，被塑料密封袋包裹好的胶囊从里面调出来，落在两人鞋子中间的沙地上。

 

“怎样，巴顿？”维托示意手下人把克林特和布鲁斯的手捆起来，然后从脚下捡起密封袋，得意洋洋地说，“没想到吧，你到底还是落在我手里了。这次我绝对会让你尝尝维托老爹的厉害。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯被人狠狠推了一下后背，脚底下踉跄几步踩到了一块石头，又因为没有双手做平衡，差点没脸朝下摔倒，幸好走在前面的克林特停了一下，用自己的身体阻止了布鲁斯的下坠。但这样一来两个人的速度都慢了下来，于是布鲁斯背上又被扇了一巴掌。虽然一直被同盟追在屁股后面，但布鲁斯还真没被这么对待过，他都想张嘴骂人了，但克林特回过头来一个警告的眼神就让他继续闭上嘴。

 

他们已经被两个手持步枪的人一前一后夹着走了十多分钟，逐渐进入了聚集区的中心。布鲁斯不忍心把这个地方成为村落或者城镇，因为即便在中心区域这里看起来也太过荒凉了一些。虽然这里不再像最开始几幢房屋那样空无一人，但布鲁斯却觉得还不如让他谁都看不见，因为克林特又一次预言了这颗星球有多糟糕：出现在道路两旁的几乎没有青壮年，全都是老人、妇女和小孩子。老人们全都佝偻着身体，因皱纹和脸上的污渍而几乎分辨不出五官，大多数人很显然身患重病，即便在太阳底下也不停地咳嗽颤抖；而小孩子的样子简直让布鲁斯心碎，他们一个个脸颊漆黑消瘦，显得眼睛大得仿佛要从眼眶里掉出来，当布鲁斯从他们身边经过时，每个小孩子都会伸出树枝一样的手，抓住他的裤腿或者衣襟，用细弱的声音哀求他，说他们肚子饿了。

 

如果布鲁斯不是双手被紧紧捆住，他真不知道自己会冲动之下做出怎样的事情来。边境星球上贫苦人民的悲惨生活一向是他最没法忍耐的景象，所以他即便为了躲避同盟追查藏在边境星球的小乡村里，却也一直都在扮演医生的角色，尽自己的可能帮助身边的人。然而法拉第这里是他所见过的最贫苦最凄惨的地方，在这里他没有见到一张带有笑容的脸，或者健康完整的身体。回头想想维托那身脏兮兮的毛呢衣服，已经是布鲁斯在这里见到的最好的着装了。

 

当他和克林特终于被粗暴地推进一间茅草棚时，布鲁斯几乎要谢天谢地了，然而他一进来就被草棚里冲天的臭气呛得连连咳嗽。这里很显然是聚集区的人豢养家畜的地方，布鲁斯扭头看到靠墙角的地方有头干瘦的山羊躺在地上，不断发出粗重的喘息声，看上去寿命将近。而在它周围的地面上有各种各样粪便与看不清形状的东西交混在一起，再次让布鲁斯的胃酸涌上喉咙。

 

“坐下。”带他们过来的打手骂骂咧咧地用枪托戳了下布鲁斯和克林特的胸口，直接强迫他们坐在肮脏不堪的地面上。距离突然拉近，布鲁斯觉得自己真的要吐了，但克林特仍然一脸平静地看着他，朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后看向打手背后。布鲁斯一同抬起眼，看到那人背后背着克林特的箭筒和弓。他们所有的武器都在刚才被维托收缴了，虽然布鲁斯觉得维托从克林特身上摸出来的远不止当时他放进去的那么多。手枪和匕首都被维托带走了，但没人知道该拿克林特的弓箭怎么办，就随便找了个人背着，结果这个人恰巧被安排干了这个活。

 

“我希望你们不要废话，不然我有的是往你们嘴里塞的东西。头儿已经预定你了，巴顿男孩，但我知道他肯定不介意让我尝一下开胃菜。”对方脸上浮现出一个猥琐的笑容，但随即咳嗽两声，皱起眉头。“还有，别想着逃跑，我会一直在外面紧紧盯着这扇门，随时准备给你们几颗枪子吃吃。”说完他捏着鼻子落荒而逃，将草棚的门猛地关上了。布鲁斯真想长舒口气，可是他实在不敢大口呼吸。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”克林特蹭到他身边，对他轻声说到。

 

“我觉得我的嗅觉细胞在纷纷自杀，”布鲁斯也同样低声回答，“但此外没什么——你还好吗？”他看着克林特左侧下颚的淤青以及破裂的嘴唇，心疼地问。

 

“这不算什么，我见识过比这糟糕多了的。”克林特笑了笑，很明智地只扯了右边嘴角。“我们会没事的。”

 

“你怎么能这么冷静？”布鲁斯负重累累的神经终于被克林特这个笑容压垮了，要不是估计外面有个等着给他枪子的人，而且他的手不能动弹，他估计会拽着克林特的衣服领子吼个痛快。“我没见识过，好吗，这是我见过最糟糕的地方。你说对了克林特，这个宇宙里的确有比变成浩克还糟糕的东西，而这些东西现在要他妈杀了你。我不明白为什么娜塔莎会让你带我这个拖油瓶过来，如果你带的是索尔，你肯定不会像现在这么狼狈——不，我根本不明白娜塔莎为什么会让你再来这个地方，她难道不知道上次发生了什么，难道不知道维托那个——那个猥琐的混蛋想对你做什么吗？”

 

“冷静点，布鲁斯。”

 

“别他妈叫我冷静。”

 

布鲁斯气得快冒烟了，但克林特却自顾自又笑起来，布鲁斯简直想把他的脸按进他们身边地面上不知道什么东西里面，让他笑个够。“好吧，我只想说，首先，你生气的时候性感极了，你应该多生几次气，多说几次脏话。”布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，但克林特只挑了挑眉毛，“其次，你说的没错，或者说维托猜得没错，我们第一次过来的时候的确有原因。具体等以后再告诉你，现在没时间说废话，不过一年前我们的确是因为失联的休斯顿号来到法拉第，然而那次任务很失败，史蒂夫肩膀上中了一弹，我差点被永远留在这里。这就是为什么我那么反对来这里。”

 

“但是我们还是来了。”

 

“对，我们还是来了。不过布鲁斯，你要记住，我可是非常厉害的人，只要维托没在看见我的那一刻就给我额头来一枪，我总有办法逃出去，比如说——”克林特朝他吐了吐舌头，布鲁斯还以为他在做鬼脸，然而下一秒一根闪闪发光的东西就掉到了克林特的大腿上，布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看到那是条三厘米左右的金属薄片，边缘很锐利，完全可以切断捆住他们手腕的绳子。克林特又笑了一下，用嘴唇灵活地叼起薄片，开始割自己手腕上的绳索。

 

布鲁斯觉得这是他今天见过的最匪夷所思的事。“你究竟——你究竟把这玩意藏在哪里了？而且你的舌头竟然还一点事都没有？”

 

“天呐，博士，以后你是不是每次和我接吻都会想着这件事了。”克林特沉重地叹了口气，含糊不清地问。

 

“我现在的确会这么想了。”

 

克林特手上的动作飞快，显然不是第一次这么做，两分多钟就切断了自己手上的绳索。他转了转手腕，然后开始帮布鲁斯脱困。片刻后布鲁斯的手也终于被解放出来，他甩了甩手，感受到血液重新涌回指尖那种仿佛针刺的痛感。

 

“现在怎么办？”他悄声问克林特。

 

“现在，”克林特把断掉的绳索重新缠回布鲁斯手腕上，自己也做好假装，“我需要把我的弓拿回来。”

 

“要怎么做？”

 

“如果可以的话，你最好躺在地上装晕，我开始大呼小叫。”

 

“……躺在地上？”布鲁斯看了一眼自己身后洒满不明混合物的地面，打了个哆嗦，“非要我吗？”

 

“如果你觉得你能瞬间制服外面那家伙，我很乐意躺下休息。”

 

布鲁斯在试图深呼吸之前制止了自己，然后点点头：“好吧。”他看了看地面，又看了一眼克林特期待的眼神，开始异常缓慢地朝地面的方向向后仰，在心中默念至少他还穿着衣服。然而，他才刚进行了一半，草棚外突然传来一阵极其尖利的哨声，由远而近经过草棚，而原本寂静的聚集区在哨声停止的瞬间变得嘈杂起来。

 

“克林特？”布鲁斯连忙直起腰，但克林特的脸色也在瞬间变了。“见鬼。”他咒骂了一句。

 

“出什么事了？究竟怎么了？”布鲁斯追问了好几句，克林特却一直没有回答，布鲁斯看到他的脸上在短短两秒内变了好几种表情，然后他突然猛地站起来，全然不顾伪装的绳索落在地上，然后把布鲁斯也拉了起来。布鲁斯仍然没搞明白究竟怎么回事，但他从克林特凝重的脸色里意识到了事情肯定突然超出了克林特的预计。

 

“掠夺者来了，”克林特紧紧握住布鲁斯的手，低声说，“那是预警居民的哨声。”

 

布鲁斯身体一僵，意识到事情的确正朝着最糟糕的态势发展，突然间草棚的门被人从外推开，维托带着身后四五个走狗冲到门口，脸上的笑容比刚才更残忍冷酷。

 

“巴顿，你果然不出我所料。”维托扫了一眼克林特毫无束缚的手腕，撇了撇嘴角。“你这样的人，只有一颗子弹才能让你真正安静下来。不过——那还有什么意思呢？”他这句话甚至还没说完最后一个单词，突然猛地抬起手里的枪，布鲁斯的耳朵被倏然而至的枪声震得嗡嗡直响，甚至最开始没发现克林特呻吟了一声，直到他跪倒在地面上布鲁斯才发现克林特正用双手紧紧捂住大腿，而鲜血正顺着他的指缝流淌出来。

 

“我猜这就是永别了，巴顿。很可惜我没能让你真正尝到维托老爹的滋味，但我猜掠夺者也一样能让你尽兴。”维托说完转身而去，布鲁斯急的恨不得扑上去和他拼命，然而原本跪在地上的克林特突然手臂一扬，一柄不知道从哪里变出来的匕首擦着布鲁斯的鼻尖飞了出去，直直插入维托身旁一人的后腰——正好是刚才把他们带到这间草棚，背着克林特弓箭的那个人。维托意识到有人突然摔倒，气急败坏地回过头，但这是尖利的哨声又一次响了起来，他再顾不得和克林特周旋，带着剩下几个人匆忙消失在一幢房子后面。

 

“克林特！”布鲁斯朝他伸出手又放下，完全不知道自己该如何是好。他才认识克林特一个多月的时间，却已经眼睁睁看着他中了两次弹，而这次远比上次更让他感到痛苦。克林特倒是没说什么，一把抓住布鲁斯纠结的手，拼命站了起来，撕下衬衣的布料裹在自己大腿的伤口上。

 

“没事，只是皮肉伤，没伤到骨头和大动脉。”布鲁斯试图架着他朝外面走，但克林特摇了摇头，挣开布鲁斯的帮助，自己一瘸一拐冲到门口，从那个不知死活的打手背后取下弓箭背好。布鲁斯不知道克林特究竟在计划做什么，但他也跟着克林特冲出了草棚。草棚外的聚集区像是有人在地狱里又放了一把火，比刚才还要糟糕，满地都是被砸碎的器皿或者被撞倒的晾衣架。虽然有各种各样的居民在街道上奔跑喊叫，但布鲁斯一眼就看到刚才夺门而出的维托正在他们前方不到一百米的一垛茅草前，似乎正骂骂咧咧地指挥手下搬开茅草。

 

“克林特——”

 

“给我五秒钟。”抽箭，张弓，搭箭——克林特手臂的速度几乎快过了布鲁斯眼球的移动速度，他甚至还没数到三秒钟，五支深色的箭羽在克林特面前旋转绽开，眨眼间越过他们之间一百米的距离，深深扎入维托和他身旁手下的体内。直到他们因疼痛而大叫起来，布鲁斯才看清五支箭里有四支都扎进了维托手下右侧肩膀，只有维托那一箭射进了他的大腿，和克林特大腿受伤的位置一模一样。

 

“巴顿——！”布鲁斯听到远处的维托发出一声狂吼，忍痛举起手里的枪，但克林特只是从箭筒里又抽出一支箭，在维托来得及做任何事情之前射穿了他的右手手掌。他又怒吼了一声，但他的手下这时候已经把地窖入口打开了，维托被簇拥在中间躲了进去，转瞬消失在视线之中。

 

克林特哼了一声，将弓重新收回箭筒旁。经过这一番后街道上几乎空无一人，似乎所有人都已经进入了地窖躲避掠夺者，但布鲁斯能听到在离他们不远的地方传来极其凄惨的哭泣声。他刚想问，克林特却拉着他的胳膊，开始瘸着腿在街道上跑起来。

 

“我们得赶紧回船上，布鲁斯。”

 

“可是——可是你受伤了，而且零件——”布鲁斯已经语无伦次了，只知道跟在克林特身后。

 

“我们来这里找维托的麻烦本来就是为了给娜特他们争取时间，我相信托尼肯定能及时修好船。而我们这里——我知道维托有辆速度很快的喷气飞车，能让我们五分钟内赶到船那边，问题只是它在哪里……”

 

克林特的声音被远处一阵极响的轰鸣声阻断在喉咙里，布鲁斯和他一同朝声音的方向看过去，看到在荒草地与昏暗天空交界的那一线，有个不断冒着黑烟的庞然大物正朝他们的方向飞速驶来，嘈杂的轰鸣声正来自这个黑影，毫无疑问是引擎过热的爆裂声。布鲁斯的大脑在这一刻突然一片空白，知道这是自己第一次亲眼目睹一艘掠夺者的飞船。

 

“操，操，操。”克林特猛地拽住布鲁斯的胳膊，把他朝某个方向拉了一把，“我们也许根本没有五分钟了。”

 

两个人不再说废话，匆匆跑过聚集区空荡的街道，不停搜寻着克林特口中那艘飞车，而掠夺者飞船的轰鸣声已经越来越近，仿佛敲击在布鲁斯心脏上的鼓点。大概过了一分钟那么久的时间，克林特终于在聚集区看起来最豪华的一幢房屋后面发现了那辆敞篷飞车，两个人赶紧跳了上去，克林特一拳头砸烂指纹验证油门，割断仪表盘下的电线发动了飞车。布鲁斯只觉得心脏狂跳，感觉自己没法再忍受这样的高压，浩克正在他体内愤怒地咆哮。然而克林特堪堪开出五十米突然猛打方向盘，掉头朝聚集区的方向开了回去。

 

“你在干什么！”布鲁斯双手紧紧抓着副驾驶座椅的边缘，高声问他，“你想送死吗！”

 

“我在后视镜里看到一个小孩子，他没来得及进地窖！”克林特也几乎吼叫着回复他。布鲁斯愣了愣，意识到刚才他们出门时听到的哭喊声大概就来自那个小孩子。克林特驾驶飞车飞快地在房屋之中穿梭，但掠夺者飞船的轰鸣已经盖过了一切，不可能再顺着哭着寻找。他们在这里耽搁了足足半分钟，布鲁斯好几次想开口劝克林特放弃，但他知道克林特绝对做不到，而且他觉得自己也没法容忍一个小孩被留在这里等死。终于，在轰鸣声近得几乎震耳欲聋的时候，克林特惊喜地喊了一声：

 

“我看到他了！——布鲁斯，你来驾驶！”

 

什么——布鲁斯还没反应过来克林特想干什么，就看到对方突然松开方向盘，朝车门外伸出双手。眼看飞车即将撞上墙壁，布鲁斯连忙探过身去抓住方向盘，而在他转向的瞬，间克林特也抓着一个灰扑扑的东西，一起落回了驾驶座上。布鲁斯百忙中分神看了一眼，发现克林特怀中多了一个脏兮兮的小孩子，看起来最多六七岁的样子。

 

然而在这个时候，掠夺者的飞船已经近在眼前，布鲁斯甚至能感受到过热引擎产生的废气喷在脸上的炙烤感。

 

“你继续开车，快走，快走！”克林特喊了一声，抱着怀里的孩子滚到后座，从背后抓起长弓咔哒几声甩开弓身，然后从箭筒里抽了一支箭出来。布鲁斯完全不知道一支箭能怎样对付一艘飞船，但他选择相信克林特，双手紧紧抓住方向盘，脚下将飞车的油门踩到了极点。片刻间他们已经驶出聚集区，越过他们最开始见到维托的地方，朝R&B号停泊的方向飞驰。

 

然而不幸的是，掠夺者似乎放弃了搜刮聚集区，同样一拐弯跟了上来。

 

布鲁斯的手在颤抖。他已经不记得自己上次抖成这个样子是什么时候了，自从他的身体里住进浩克，他一直严格要求自己不为任何事情而情绪大幅波动，更别提像现在这样——但在他的逃亡岁月里，他也从来没像现在这样过，在一颗陌生的星球上，驾驶着一辆飞车，车后坐着他只认识一个月却已经已经深深爱上的人，而他们正在被一群残暴无比的食人族追赶。他感觉自己心跳越来越快，越来越响，浩克正在他的体内不断怒吼，要求被释放出来砸碎布鲁斯所恐惧的一切，但布鲁斯只是咬紧牙关，沉默却执着地想：

 

上帝啊，我祈求你，让克林特平安抵达飞船，让所有人都能安然无恙地离开这颗被诅咒的星球，我愿意付出任何代价。

 

他听到身后克林特喊了一声：“爆炸来了——”然后逾越掠夺者飞船轰鸣声之上又爆发出一阵巨响，而布鲁斯感到爆炸的热浪将整辆飞车都向前推了一截。他从后视镜里瞥了克林特一眼，看到他正将手里另一支箭朝追在他们后面的船射了出去，片刻后又是一阵爆炸巨响，热浪袭来。

 

然而这一切完全没能阻挡掠夺者离他们越来越近，此时此刻后视镜里的庞然大物已经清晰无比，引擎浓烟也无法完全笼罩住飞船漆黑的船身以及上面深红的印记。布鲁斯一开始以为那只是涂料，直到他看到挂在船头的一串尸体——人类的尸体。他只感到一阵恶心，然而克林特偏偏选择这个时候凑到他的耳边，贴着他的耳朵大声说：

 

“布鲁斯，我们就快到了，但飞车的速度还是太慢了——载重太多了。这样下去我们谁也赶不及。你带着这个小家伙回船上去，告诉娜特——”他听到克林特笑了一声，“告诉她这是鹰眼二号。”

 

布鲁斯猛然一惊，心脏顿时停跳一拍，迅速朝克林特的方向扭过头去，然而他的身后已经没了男人的身影。飞车的行驶速度之快，以至于布鲁斯看到克林特还在沙地上翻滚，他们之间就已经隔出了五十多米的距离，而掠夺者飞船投下的阴影正将他的身体彻底吞没。

 

“克林特！”布鲁斯扯着嗓子嘶喊了一声，但他甚至听不到自己的声音。他的耳朵里只剩下掠夺者飞船的轰鸣声，混着他自己的心跳仿佛要将鼓膜击碎。空气在瞬间变得稀薄起来，无论他怎样大口喘气都没有用，而他的四肢开始变得酸痛起来，仿佛他的血管正在层层扩张爆裂——这些身体的变化布鲁斯非常清楚，尽管在过去三年里只出现过那么几次，但每次变化所带来的混乱与痛苦都清晰地刻在布鲁斯的脑海里，那种放弃对身体的控制，想要用双手撕碎整个阻挠他的世界，让痛苦与愤怒吞噬一切——

 

而现在，他感觉到在这所有混乱的情绪之上，突然多了一个无比清晰的中心点：克林特。

 

非人的吼叫从他的胸腔中迸发出来，他的肌肉在袖管内迅速膨胀，撑破了衣料。克林特，克林特，克林特，他在嘴里一遍又一遍重复着这个名字，希望住在他身体里的野兽能明白他的意图。求求你，他在心里对另一个自己说，我愿意让你拥有这个身体，拥有我的一切，永远保持下去，只要你能救出他。

 

回答他的只有一声狂吼，属于科学家的大脑正在层层关闭感知。在黑暗将他彻底吞噬之前，布鲁斯听到那个绿色的怪兽嘴里头一次吐出了近似于人类的语言：

 

“ ** _克林特_** ！”

 

浩克吼叫了一声，彻底接过控治权。

 

***

 

布鲁斯已经醒了有好一会了，但他非常不想睁开眼睛。他知道自己正身处一艘飞船之上，因为他能感受到熟悉的引擎震颤。但是，他不确定自己是否在R&B号上；他不知道自己在从浩克形态褪为人形一直到恢复意识的这段时间里究竟发生了什么，而，天呐，他有太多想知道的事情：掠夺者的飞船究竟怎样了，R&B号到底修好了没有，以及克林特——

 

布鲁斯知道他必须得睁眼了。一直闭着眼睛躺在这里只会让他不断逃避事实，无论他现在身处何方，无论他究竟有没有救出克林特，一切都得等他睁开眼睛后才能——

 

然后他突然被人捏住了鼻子，随即因为气流被突然阻断而咳嗽起来。布鲁斯咳了半天，感觉眼泪都快下来了，一边揉眼睛一边挣扎着爬起来。他的整个身体仿佛停过一架重型运输机，又酸又痛，连半点力气都没有，但每次他从浩克变回来之后都是这个样子，所以他最后咳了几声，用手背擦去眼角的泪水，终于睁开眼睛。

 

最先映入眼帘的昏暗的白色灯光，虽然迫使他有段时间没见光的眼睛微微眯了起来，但布鲁斯仍然一下子就认出这里是R&B号的医疗室。他的心顿时放下了一半，转了转僵硬的脖子，然后就又惊又喜地看到了坐在另一张病床上只穿着平角内裤的的克林特。

 

“克——咳咳，克林特。”布鲁斯张口立刻咳了两声，感觉嗓子像是被烧过一样疼。他一时间想不出该说什么，只好对着对方傻笑，还好从克林特此刻脸上傻乎乎的表情来看，他的大脑大概因为止痛药也不怎么灵光。布鲁斯飞快地扫视了克林特一圈，满意地看到他的伤比自己想象中要轻多了，除却大腿上的一圈绷带，克林特的身上没再出现更严重的伤口，但深深浅浅的淤青和擦伤在他赤裸的上半身铺陈开来，左侧肋骨上一个非人的巨大手印更是清晰可见。

 

“那是……？”布鲁斯指了指那个手印，克林特点点头，咧嘴笑了，甚至连嘴唇上那个撕裂的伤口都没阻挡他灿烂的笑容：“我给你说，布鲁斯，浩克简直太棒了。他救了我，布鲁斯。浩克救了我们所有人。你真该看看他赤手空拳砸碎那辆掠夺者飞船的样子。”

 

“克林特，”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，努力出声说道，“你必须详细告诉我浩克究竟做了什么。他……他从来没救过任何人，我现在真的有点难以相信。”

 

“好吧。”克林特耸了耸肩，从自己的床上挪到布鲁斯身边。两个人肩并肩坐在床沿，克林特伸长手臂搂住布鲁斯，然后把头靠在他的肩膀上。布鲁斯因他的亲密举动微微一笑。被止痛药灌满的克林特要比平常更喜欢依赖人，这是布鲁斯在来到R&B号第一天就发现的知识。“我从飞车上跳下来，准备跟那群混蛋同归于尽，这些你都知道了。我的几支爆炸箭大概惹恼了那群掠夺者，他们也放下了一辆喷气车，上面载着五六个掠夺者。我知道我无论多厉害也绝对不可能一个人干掉这么多掠夺者，而且我本来箭也带的不多。然而就在这个时候，我突然听到身后传来一阵狂吼，比掠夺者狩猎时的吼声恐怖多了。我一回头，浩克正从后面冲过来，他跑步的时候我觉得我都快被颠起来了。我知道你之前说过浩克有多恐怖多愤怒，但我觉得他对我没有半点恶意，真的，他就这么冲过来，把我从地上一把抓了起来仍在他的肩膀上。布鲁斯，你知道我最喜欢的老电影是什么吗？”

 

布鲁斯不知道克林特的脑回路怎么这么奇怪，他们不是在说浩克的事情吗，怎么突然跑到电影上来了？但克林特的眼睛闪闪发亮看着他，所以他只好心平气和地捧场：“我不知道，是什么？”

 

“《金刚》啊，布鲁斯，我超爱那部片子的！你愿嘲笑我就嘲笑吧，但我从小时候第一次看过那部电影就一直做着那种英雄救美的梦，而且我是被救的那位。浩克今天真的让我圆梦了，布鲁斯，我简直感动得要哭了。”

 

好……吧，布鲁斯觉得在克林特脑子不正常的时候问他这个真是非常错误的原则，但他同时觉得现在因激动脸颊发红的克林特同样可爱得不正常。

 

“那之后呢？”

 

“哦，之后的事情你肯定能想象到了，所有掠夺者都跑来攻击浩克，然而被浩克揍出了屎。而且浩克似乎也没搞烦了，最后把整艘飞船都砸烂了，而且一切花了不过十几分钟的时间。我一直都趴在浩克的肩膀上抱着他的脖子，所以我可以说，这是我头一次见被吓得半死的掠夺者。太值了，真的太值了。”

 

“再后来呢？”

 

“再后来浩克就背着我回到了R&B号旁边，把我放回地面上，然后就开始慢慢缩小。那景象也很神奇，布鲁斯，看着一个两米多高的巨人慢慢变回你——我不是嫌弃你矮或者怎样，我只觉得很有意思——然后，”克林特咯咯笑了两声，“然后全船的人都看到了你的光屁股。”

 

布鲁斯又咳了一声，但这次纯粹因为不好意思。他完全忘记了每次从浩克变回人形，他基本都会因为衣服被撑破而赤身裸体。但前几次他都是在荒无人烟的地方醒过来，所以就算光屁股也没什么大不了，可这次……

 

“嘿，别闷闷不乐，你的屁股很好看。”

 

“多谢你，克林特。”

 

“好啦，这就是你不在的时候发生的事情。现在我讲完了，你也看到我什么事都没有了，我能去好好睡一觉了吗？”

 

看着克林特勉强支撑才能睁开的眼皮以及控制不住的哈欠，布鲁斯微微一笑，拍了拍自己身后的床。克林特顺从地躺在他的身边，朝他这边侧身缩成一团，闭上了眼睛。布鲁斯盯着克林特的睡脸看了好久，然后轻手轻脚将搭在床头的毯子盖在他的身上。

 

当他回身时，他看到娜塔莎倚在医疗室门口，注视着他们两个。红发船长的脸上有种布鲁斯很少见到的温柔，然后她在布鲁斯看向她时开口了：

 

“他累坏了。”娜塔莎说，“等飞船升空后我就给他做了手术，把子弹取了出来，然后给他打了整整两管吗啡，但他一直撑着不去休息，一定要等你醒过来才行。”

 

布鲁斯侧过头看着已经在他身边开始轻声打鼾的克林特，用手指轻轻碰了碰他露在外面那侧被撕裂的嘴唇。这感觉很怪，他不与自主地想，因为此时此刻他能感觉到浩克正在他的体内吼叫，但那吼叫与愤怒或痛苦毫无关系。已经过去三年那么久了，但这是他头一次感觉到浩克的心跳与自己的正随着同样的节拍砰砰跳动。

 

而这一切都是因为克林特。

 

“多谢你，布鲁斯。”这是娜塔莎第一次用布鲁斯的名字称呼他，而且她的脸上带着从未对布鲁斯展露过的诚挚笑意。

 

“不用谢我，我愿意为了克林特做任何事情。”布鲁斯轻声说，“但是，罗曼诺夫船长，我发誓这是我最后一次被你这样玩弄。我知道你仍然不信任我，不愿告诉我任何和任务相关的东西，但你必须知道，你这么做只不过是在一次又一次伤害克林特以及船上的其他人。”

 

“班纳博士——”

 

“听我说完。我知道你这次又在玩什么把戏，让我陪克林特一起去聚集区。你早就知道那边有多危险，包括可能出现的掠夺者，但你一定要赌赌看我会不会为了克林特放出浩克，你一定得亲眼看到浩克有多大杀伤力，对整艘船以及你们是否有危险。我真的烦透了，罗曼诺夫船长。如果你那么不欢迎我不接受我，我很乐意离开，你可以把我放在下一个最合适的星球。”

 

娜塔莎听完布鲁斯这段话半晌都没回答，只是用她那双锐利的绿眼睛盯着他看。过了好久，她突然微微一笑，摇了摇头。

 

“这次是我的错，班纳博士，我向你道歉。”

 

“不用，你该道歉的人是克林特。”

 

“你说的很对，而且你完全有权利对我发火。克林特也许说过了，我的确很难相信别人。但这次，请相信我，这次我绝对不是把克林特的生命当儿戏，我派你和他一起去聚集区，是因为我知道全船所有人里，只有你能在掠夺者手中救出克林特。而事实证明我没有想错。”

 

“罗——”

 

“布鲁斯，我身为这艘船的船长要考虑很多事情，但我绝对不会做的就是伤害克林特，或者这艘船上任何一个人，包括你在内。我从来没亲口说过，所以为了让你安心，我现在明确地告诉你：你是我们船上的正式成员，从今以后我们不会再向你隐瞒任何事情。”她停顿了一下，微笑着说：“再说了，克林特这么喜欢你，怎么可能舍得让你离开。”

 

看着娜塔莎的笑容，布鲁斯也终于放松了表情。“他恐怕也没法这么轻易甩掉我。”

 

两个人都沉默地凝视着熟睡中的克林特，过来好久布鲁斯想起一件事：“天呐，那个被克林特救出来的小孩子。我当时变成浩克他直接忘在脑后了，他没事吧？”

 

“那孩子很好，你该庆幸他会开车，没在你变成浩克之后直接撞死。不过他也算很有福气了，不仅毫发无损，而且克林特已经决定把他培养成鹰眼二号。”说到这里，娜塔莎朝医务室门外转头喊了一声：“嘿，凯蒂，救了你们的那个绿大个醒了，你要进来见见他吗？”

 

“凯蒂？那不是女孩子的名字？”

 

布鲁斯一句疑问还没说完，娜塔莎身后突然钻出来一个小身影，而且不再像法拉第星球上那么灰扑扑的，而是洗的干干净净，还穿着一件克林特的大T恤，衣摆一直垂到膝盖。虽然眼前这孩子的头发参差不齐，但看着她柔嫩的脸蛋，布鲁斯能清楚看到她的确是个女孩子。

 

名叫凯蒂的女孩走到布鲁斯的面前，先看了一眼仍然在呼呼大睡的克林特，然后朝布鲁斯伸出右手，大方地说：“你好，我叫凯蒂。我能叫你绿下巴吗？”

 

“你好，凯蒂，我叫布鲁斯，不过你当然可以叫我绿下巴。”布鲁斯笑着握住她的手。

 

-END-


End file.
